Manual of Style
Welcome to the section detailing the style and layout for Ten Count articles. Adhering to these guidelines will deliver high quality articles that are pleasant to read, factually correct and neat. Character Pages Beginning section with a general introduction for the page, the infobox will be on the right. 1. Appearance: The characters physical appearance, including a description of the clothes they wear. 2. Personality: Information on how they behave, react to different things, notable traits and quirks. 3. Background: The characters history before the events of the series. 4. Synopsis: The character’s role in the story. 5. Trivia: Notable or interesting features and facts viewers have noticed. For organisation and consistency throughout the wiki, kindly use * at the start of the line (or click the "Bullet list") and remember a space after it before adding the point in question, for example: * Trivia is interesting! * Speculations, theories and similar content are perhaps best left to blogs and the “Discuss” section of the wiki! 6. Quotes: * “Quotes are great for character insight” – to …, Chapter 4, “title” page. 7. References: In the source code editor (click the three horizontal bars next to the save when editing) insert: References This will collect all the write what I want to appear in the reference on the entire page. Remember to include references to support your content and help others find it! 8. Navigation: The place for the Template:Characters_infobox is here. Manga Pages Beginning section with a general introduction for the page. 1. Overview: An at a glance brief overview of the entire chapter. 2. Summary: A more detailed summary of the entire chapter, also a great place to include choice manga images for detail and to break up the text. References are great to back up each point. 3. Characters in Order of Appearance: * A * list * of characters works great (scroll boxes don’t appear as well on mobile devices). 4. Trivia: Interesting information to point out. 5. References: A list of all references used throughout the text in one easy to view area. 6. Navigation: A box to show every chapter for navigation purposes. Image Policy Manga images have the following titles: * Ten Count v1 c2 p1.png "Ten Count" for the name of the manga (in case people come across the image and wonder where it's from) 'v' for volume, 'c' for chapter and 'p' for the page number. The above example would be for page 1 of chapter 2 in volume/tankōbon 1. * png is the preferred format for images of manga. There are plenty of image converters ("convert jpg to png") available to achieve this. Writing Style *English US is used for all Fandom articles. *Writing everything in the present tense is great, obviously except for the “Background” section, of which is written in the past tense. *It is better to write articles in an in-universe style. The reader/viewer should avoid being referred to when discussing events, no need for “in chapter” either. *Articles should be independent of any point on the series, this is to avoid the unnecessary instance of having to update pages each time a new event occurs in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading the last chapter. *The Ten Count wiki makes great use of references. Points throughout each article should be supported with the chapter and page number. This will mostly apply to the “Story” section, but can also be used for the other headings as well. **To add a reference, they are usually placed at the end of a paragraph or sentence and inserted via the source editor: Ten Count Chapter x, page x Any questions? If certain information is debatable, the comments and Discuss sections are great to clarify before implementing. If you are unsure of anything, ask anyone, specifically an ' ' to help! References Category:Guidelines